Henry and June in Action (TV Series)
Henry and June in action is an American animated television series produced by nickelodeon animation studio and in association with FremantleMedia Kids & Family, House of Cool, and Flying Mallet Studios, created by Chris Vicardi and Will Mcrobb, with episodes filming at milton Keynes. Starring Henry and June from KaBlam. With Dawn, Hector, and the offbeats. Featuring Abby and her boyfriend tyger, dionne and her boyfriend marshall, linda and the adidas brothers. Update! It will be released on August 11th 1996. Episodes Series 1: Pilot, Henry and June on the roll, Rock on henry and june, prom party, the kids music concert, how i spent my seaview vacation, the 90s film festival, classic henry and june, and the arcade with games, bowling and pool, broadway baby!, living las vegas, what if h&j swims in the ocean in the shore, have fun, will travel, the britannia pier tour, yes the rule is the rule (1996 - 1997) Series 2: Henry and June rules the World, Henry and June in Hopscope, the boys and girls rules, Henry and June's excelling adventure, Henry and June vs. the Little Punkers, Henry and June's popular friends, Henry and June's singing competition, the singing gives my crazy, awesome hits, the super music juke box (1997 - 1998) Series 3: The best people songs ever, Music are funny, no crime but rhyme, Henry and June the power begins, How we got those white roses and orchards and other flowers, Henry and June the superhero, Henry and June saves the day, Henry and June the hall monitor, Henry and June can do pranks (1998 - 1999) Series 4: The kids will go to School, Dogs and Cats are cute, Birthday party, Henry and June sings the Cbeebies wash song, the groups of the members, Dawn's lost tooth, bad dionne, kids rules villians drools, Henry and June on ice, impossible to take a nap with frogs, we are the champions, the time machine, we all win the game show (1999 - 2000) (note: in birthday party, annette is voiced by vanessa hudgens, dominique is voiced by malese jow, samuel is voiced by joseph ashton, avan jogia voiced by calem and johnathan voiced by zack tyler elsen, during that, she is replaced by breanna yde, along with jade prettyjohn, richardo hurtado, lance lin and aiden miner) Series 5: You rule the world, thank you for everything, you've done it again, sweet like perfume, journey of a deparment store, very possible you had sun, wow that was delicious, I'm a fan of you H&J, linda teaches surfing lessons, around MK train station, Itv and aldi team up with deaf awareness as an ad break, Duo in a super happy preforming show (2000 - 2001) Series 6: modern girl in town, a poor shaving performance, we hate alex Minudaka!, we know the gang are back, the pink milk bottle, it's got to be purrrfect, Henry and June in action: the movie, flu shots, can't stop dancing, beat of the drums, lost episode AKA H&J could make more shows of their own, and songs to sing, let's go round, swimming in the pond, best song of the world (2001 - 2002) Series 7: billing aquadrone tour, candy girl of tropical paradise, secret club vs team PE, Smoking's not OK!, Scratch and Grounder get lost!, Dancer Boy and Girl Part 1: Henry the penguin, Dancer Boy and Girl Part 2: June the ballerina, Never Smile for a crocodile song, flying and surfing since 1996, a knitted ad break in woolly form (2002 - 2003) Series 8: friendship club, star is born, steal their style, reputation of the name of cadbury sponsoring corrie, H and J on bite size, pop duo for a day at the festival, the H & J celebrity special, gift of a paddling pool in a very hot day, enjoy the ride on bumper cars, put the Ka in the Kablam, welcome to the what a wonderful day adventure, rising damped, squeaking toys are so cuddley, scenes some younger children may find scary like itv (2003 - 2004) Series 9: wicksteed adventure, a big step, the action kids squad, double on the trouble, backing tidings, you're only young once, what if H&J sings the CBeebies wash song in the pool, road to the multi-universe, the adventures of H&J's project, Babies are cute and cuddle, who you gonna call, the kablammies!, kablam is the best (2004 - 2005) Series 10: There's nowhere to be afraid, shoping is more excited, doing chores is fun, bathtubs are way better than mud, no copy discs allowed, we hate the bad reports, what if H&J was in the tub shower?, jumping in the pool part 1, jumping in the pool part 2, college students field trip, mind for a change (2005 - 2006) Series 11: a massage, gonna walk like an eygptian, western saloon, The new students, who got the musical memories?, Give regards to the duo, Are we happy now?, H&J spots a rainbow, a camping holiday at weymouth, Henry and June's underwater adventure, tiki a go go, total H&J, with hector and dawn, kablam hosts like us, real life in the state, everybody say cheese (2006 - 2007) Series 12: the H and J halloween special, the H&J Eurovision song contest edition, slumber party, H&J meets the action kids squad, too many H&Js, holiday in golden sands, H&J will be the citizens of America, calling all henry and junes, star kablam, what if henry and june become invisible?, get out of here kim jong u n, Best duo of the year, stop no fighting at the Xscape (2007 - 2008) Series 13: A production of henry and june preforms the CBeebies wash song in the aqua ocean part 1, a production of henry and june preforms the CBeebies wash song in the aqua ocean part 2, party in the park, next big step in the next chapter in your live, the H&J Leavers special, singing and dancing around the Grosvenor centre (2008 - 2009) Series 14: The best of the h&j collect features, the behind the scenes of h&j, june and the singer girls, henry the best star guy, the h&j world war special, H&J sings the jazz music, henry and june vs. evil versions of them, June's magical wand, H&J grounds Cojo, A Henry and June thanksgiving day special, The dream vs the nightmare (2009 - 2010) Series 15: Friday the 13th is scary, School's out part 1: last day of school, School's out part 2: going to summer camp, School's out part 3: a vacation in weymouth, the H&J sports day games, H&J rocks, campout in frontier centre with the year seven girls from surbtion, whitemoor tour, what a wonderful day, it's a mad mad mad mad betty anne bongo, it's a mad mad mad mad betty anne bongo part 2: singing the CBeebies wash song for betty anne bongo's apology (2010 - 2011) Series 16: skate down the ramps, the candy store, preforming arts school, the rip off characters, Philippines, iran, Iraq, Saudi Arabia, Pakistan, Syria, and north korea sucks, What if H&J transforms into animals and insects?, doing a pole dance, having a wash in underwater, school nights (2011 - 2012) Series 17: Henry and June sings on the dawn and hector show, linda, the very proud pathetic girl, adventures on a birthday scrapbook, flying king swing, royal party part 1, royal party part 2, H&J the preformance of the kablam music, the H&J new year extravaganza, what if henry and june goes for a dip in the sand water? (2012 - 2013) Series 18: Henry and June the movie star, what if H&J turns into statues?, what if H&J turns into statues part 2?, the villians sucks again, what if henry and june teaches students?, what if henry and june teaches students part 2?: a field trip, what if henry and june teaches students part 3: a end of day, Henry and June: dance like you danced on wii, henry and june: dance like you danced part 2, why H&J could be singers (2013 - 2014) Series 19: what will H&J get their body painted? What will H&J get their body painted part 2? (Preforming a charity single), cruise holiday, H&J will be coming round the mountain of the country, work 9 to 5, H&J home video service, H&J Video Piracy Warning UK (short video), H&J's newest Xscape, H&J has got a new pet seal pup from the mcvites nibbles advert (2014 - 2015) Series 20: singing H&J figures, H&J preforming live on stage, H&J are going to be as spiders, H&J's dancing in the moonlight song in the scenery of the sky full of half sun and rainbows, and moon with stars, what people do the seven seas twist, Why they saw the British airways face 1989 with dawn, hector and the offbeats, autonation 2015 - 2016) Series 21: Why Linda and the Adidas brothers refuses to battle against dawn and hector?, last time they saw these kids, h&j made tapioca pudding, henry, june and the dance like you danced dancers preform step basics from wii fit, H&J on TOTP, last mii fail preformance, too much of a bad and good old thing to this (2016 - 2017) Series 22: Why H&J feels urgent about their old home Xscape in MK, something tells that something's gonna happen, henry and June's world's biggest earth, H&J's world 2 to 8 adventure, henry and june turns themselves into flies, henry and june as werewolves, henry and june shows the words, henry and June's day, what if H&J become tiki and fire dancers? (2017 - 2018) Specials: Henry and June preform the CBeebies wash song in the ocean, sweet massage, the Henry and June show, escape from the evil villains, a gothic halloween Movies: meeting their new clonesand preforming their songs